Thor (MCU)
Summary Thor is the son of Odin and crown prince of Asgard. After being sent to Earth by his father in a lesson of humility, Thor became far less rash and a more strategic fighter. Coming to Earth once again to search for his brother Loki, Thor became a member of the Avengers and was a significant asset in their defense of Earth against Loki's Chitauri army and later on in their battle against the rouge Stark AI, Ultron. In the interim, Thor saved Earth and the Nine Realms from the threat of the Dark Elf ruler Malekith and his use of the Aether. During the fight against Ultron, Thor received a vision of the Infinity Stones and afterward returned to Asgard to learn more about them. At some point in the future, Thor is overpowered by Hela and banished to Sakaar, where he must face off against his fellow Avenger, the Incredible Hulk. After the battle, Thor and Hulk travel across the universe in a race against time to stop Hela and prevent the onset of Ragnarok. Thor later joins up with Loki to search for their father Odin for presumably this same purpose. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 7-A | High 6-B, 5-A with Stormbreaker Name: Thor Odinson, Odinson, Point Break, The Big Guy with the Hammer, The Demigod, The God of Hammers, Asgardian Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: 1500 years old Classification: Asgardian, Crown Prince of Asgard, Avenger, Son of Odin Borson, Wielder of Stormbreaker and Mjolnir Powers and Abilities: Peak Human physical characteristics, Skilled Fighter | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Weather Manipulation (can control Wind, Lightning and cause earthquakes) through the use of his hammer, Mjolnir, Can summon Mjolnir to himself with a gesture, Armor summoning (also through Mjolnir), Weapon Mastery, Master Combatant, Regeneration (Low) Attack Potency: Street level (took out several trained S.H.I.E.L.D. guards by himself without weapons) | Mountain level+ (Destroyed Sokovia) | Large Country level (Can fight Hela and Hulk, who can damage him), Large Planet level with Stormbreaker (Heavily damage Thanos, who at the time had the complete Infinity Gauntlet, and Stormbreaker could have killed Thanos if Thor had attacked his head) Speed: Peak Human | At least Supersonic combat speed (Can keep up with Iron Man and the Hulk). Likely Massively Hypersonic flight speed (Mjolnir went from ground level to beyond Earth's atmosphere within a few seconds) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Fought Thanos off-screen, Fought Hulk) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Class M (on par with Hulk, who casually stopped a Leviathan with one punch) | At least Class M, Likely Higher (Superior to before) Striking Strength: Class H+ | Class PJ | Class ZJ, Class XKJ with Stormbreaker Durability: Street level | Mountain level+ (Can take hits from the Hulk, who is comparable to him) | Large Country level (Survived the heat of a Neutron Star) Stamina: High | Very High, can fight hordes of Chitauri without tiring. Range: Melee Range | Several hundred meters with Lightning and Hammer throwing. Standard Equipment: None | His enchanted hammer, Mjolnir | Stormbreaker Intelligence: At least Average with a millennia's worth of combat experience. Weaknesses: Human weaknesses. | Can't control weather and likely can't even fly without Mjolnir. Key: Depowered | With Mjolnir | Post-Ragnarok Note: Thor's destruction of Novi Grad was discussed, and considered as an outlier/irregularity from his, and comparable characters' otherwise depicted power level. In addition, it is considered unreliable, since it happened via a chain reaction from hitting a Vibranium core. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Peak Human Category:Gods Category:Weapon Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Wind Users Category:Earth Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Humanoids Category:Adults Category:Athletes Category:Aliens